


Starcrossed

by Green



Series: Stars 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Pining, Prequel, Sequel, companion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: That was where it started, when their eyes met, and Chris smiled. Peter melted and fell in love in an instant, and kept falling in love every single time he dared to look again.(Peter and Chris over the years, from first meetings, to heartbreak, to finding a way to be together.)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was fifteen the first time he ever saw Chris Argent. Chris was older and taller, with lithe muscles beneath his clothes, and eyes somehow bluer and wilder than Peter's own. They were the blue of the sky, and made Peter feel the same as the day before a full moon — a restless, howling feeling when he looked into them.

That was where it started, when their eyes met, and Chris smiled. Peter melted and fell in love in an instant, and kept falling in love every single time he dared to look again.

(Peter was always a dramatic fuck. He was also a romantic. That doesn't change what happened, or what was, or what is.)

* * *

Chris was nineteen. He doesn't even remember where it was the first time he saw Peter, only that he thought his dimples were cute. The boy was too young, maybe. But adorable. 

He didn't know Peter's name, didn't know he was a werewolf. If he knew, immediately he'd have backed off. His father drilled some family pack names into his skull and Hale was one of them. 

But the first time Chris met him, Peter was just a kid with wide eyes and soft looking skin, so Chris flashed him a grin and then went about his business.

(He didn't give Peter a second thought until the boy started showing up everywhere.)

* * *

Peter didn't tell anyone about Chris, not at first. Didn't say he thought he'd found his mate. He was sure that's what the feeling was, but he wanted to keep it to himself. Just for a little while.

Talia told him mates aren't like that. That there's no perfect person for you. But Peter didn't know how else to describe the feeling he got the first time Chris and Peter's eyes met. And maybe they weren't soulmates, maybe it was something else. Something so rare there wasn't even a word for it.

Peter just knew Chris was for him. So he waited where they met for the first time. Waited for Chris to show up again. Then he introduced himself properly. Chris smiled and it lit up his face. He was handsome, young, and an alpha. Peter hadn't officially presented yet but everyone knew he was an omega. They gently, lovingly teased him over it since he'd been a kid.

Chris was an alpha. And one day, he was going to be Peter's alpha. Peter just knew it.

* * *

But then…

"You're a Hale. You're a _werewolf_ ," Chris accused.

"What does it matter?" Peter asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

Chris opened his mouth but no words came out for a long time. Finally he said, too quiet, "Argents are hunters. Or… we were for hundreds of years anyway."

Peter's eyes went wide. Then he said, "But that's not who you are. I know it's not."

Because they were meant to be together. Chris knew Peter felt like that, even though they hadn't discussed it. He knew because Chris felt that way too. Maybe not from the beginning, not like Peter acted, but still. Chris felt it too. He just hadn't said anything.

Now he was glad he hadn't.

"Look, it's just not going to work," Chris said with a sigh. "My dad…" He trailed off. Looked at Peter's eyes tearing up. Goddamn it. 

"You're not even going to try?" Peter asked.

"It's not that I don't want to," Chris quickly defended, cupping Peter's face. He thumbed away an escaped tear, feeling like the shittiest person in the world. 

Peter didn't give up. "At least try."

Chris did want to try. It would mean pissing his dad off and going against every (bigoted) thing he was ever raised to believe. But in the end he would have Peter. And looking at Peter then, he knew he didn't want anything else.

He nodded and Peter made a relieved noise like a sob and kissed him.

They kissed and Chris wanted him so badly. Wanted to hold him closer, fuck not just into his mouth but into his body, wanted whatever Peter would give. And Peter, he knew, wanted to give him everything.

* * *

Chris was away on a trip for his father when it happened. Peter was relieved that Chris wasn't around to witness it.

Talia was there, or at least she was there in the aftermath.

During Peter's first rut he was alone, humping his pillow, knotting his fists mindlessly. Afterward, he cried.

Talia held him and didn't mention his alpha boyfriend, though it was little consolation.

Peter knew what it meant. He was an alpha, and there was no way he could be with Chris now.

* * *

"What's that smell?" Chris asked. "Did you…" He looked confused, angry, not knowing the answer to why his boyfriend smelled like another alpha.

Peter was glad they were alone. He couldn't do this in front of other people. "I had my first rut," he said, as blankly as possible. He didn't look at Chris, not wanting to see the look on his face once he knew.

"What?" Chris asked. He got down on his knees in front of Peter, looking up into his face and Peter had no choice but to look at him.

Peter swallowed hard. He still wanted to be close to Chris. To kiss him. To be with him. That hadn't changed. 

"I'm an alpha," Peter said quietly.

Chris shook his head. "No. No, you're not."

Peter reached out to Chris but Chris pulled away. Peter felt his heart break in that moment. "I'm… I'm _sorry_ , Chris."

"It's not your fault," Chris muttered, but then he turned away.

Peter wrapped his arms around himself, trying to find a little comfort. It didn't help.

* * *

Chris had to see Peter one last time. He was all he thought about. All he longed for. But now he was going away, and one more meeting wouldn't hurt, would it?

It was a mistake. He put hope in Peter's eyes again. Peter walked toward him when they got to their meeting place and Chris had to put a hand up. Well, he should have, but he couldn't. He let Peter get close enough to touch before he backed away again.

"I just wanted to talk," Chris said.

"Oh," Peter said with a hurt laugh. "Right. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm leaving," Chris said. "Going to school on the east coast."

Peter inhaled sharply. "When?"

"Tomorrow. I just thought you should know."

"Chris," Peter said, coming close again. "I still-"

"Stop," Chris said. "I can't do this."

"Did you even ever care about me at all?" Peter asked suddenly. There were tears in his eyes and Chris wanted nothing more than to hold him and wipe them away. Kiss them away.

"You know I did," Chris whispers, even though the past tense of it feels like a lie. Then he clears his throat. "But we can't be together. My father would…" Would probably literally kill him. 

"Your father is a bigoted piece of shit who cares more about propriety than his own son," Peter said vehemently.

"Don't," Chris said. "You don't… don't talk about him."

"Why do you care about pleasing him so much?" Peter asked. "This is everything. This is _your_ life."

Chris didn't have an answer. Not a real one. Just, "He's my dad, Peter."

Peter went quiet. His eyes were wide, wet, full of hurt but the hope still hadn't been stamped out. "What am I to you?"

Chris shook his head. He knew what he had to say. He knew he'd say it, walk away, and later leave Beacon Hills with the words echoing in his mind.

"Well?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Chris said firmly. He couldn't let any of his warring feelings creep into his voice. "You can't be anything to me."

(Chris was right — those words haunted him. Not just in the immediate aftermath, but for years to come. He never thought Peter would remember them so well, though. He never thought Peter would relive these moments just as much, but he did.

He does.)


	2. Chapter 2

It was fifteen years before they met again.

Chris was in the grocery store, shopping to stock up his refrigerator in his new apartment. He was living alone, despite his father wanting him to come stay with him and Kate. 

He was walking toward the deli department when he heard a smooth voice.

"I'll take a pound of roast beef, very thinly sliced."

He didn't recognize the voice itself, but there was something about the precision of the words that made him stop in his tracks. Chris recovered and walked closer. He saw the back of the man's body, the back of his head. His shoulders were broad and he had a thick neck, and really there was nothing there to make him think it was Peter.

Except maybe the man's stance that gave Chris the idea the stranger was a werewolf. Or maybe it was the color of the hair that made his heartbeat pick up speed.

"Thank you," the man said when he received his order. The voice was deeper but familiar. Almost. 

Chris took another step forward, almost against his will. The man turned and Chris's breath was stolen when their eyes met.

"Hello, Christopher," Peter said, and it was like falling all over again. Jesus. Fifteen years later and Chris felt like a teenager. 

"Peter," Chris said, a word that hadn't escaped his mouth in years but felt like it belonged on his tongue.

Peter smiled and came closer. Chris was caught between wanting to stay very still and running far away as fast as possible. Prey instinct. Peter was stalking forward like a predator and Chris felt very vulnerable to it. But then, Peter had always made him feel vulnerable.

Peter held out his hand and for a moment Chris was frozen, looking into the man's eyes. The other alpha. He remembered what he was doing before Peter could pull back and he took Peter's hand. The handshake was firm. Warm. Peter had always been warm.

"I heard you were back in town," Peter said. "Welcome home."

* * *

The plan was to be friends. They both enjoyed the other's company, so why not? At least this is what Peter argued. Peter just wanted to be close to Chris. The feelings he thought had died out over the years were back and stronger than ever. Resurrected by the first new look between them.

He wasn't sure what Chris felt. He'd kept things close to his chest as a teenager and he was even more stoic as an adult. Still, Peter at times got the feeling that Chris was pining just as ridiculously as he was.

Peter didn't say the words, and neither did Chris. They just carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They were friends. Maybe best friends. Two alphas who'd known each other as kids who rekindled their friendship later in adulthood. Why not?

Sometimes Chris would say things like, "You should date," and Peter would roll his eyes. Then they'd go out to a movie and eat dinner after. 

They went on like this for some time. _Five years_. Sometimes Peter looked at Chris and saw him looking back but neither of them would take that final step. Neither of them were willing to risk it blowing up in their faces.

Maybe Peter would have. Maybe he will. But not yet. He just let the need build up under his skin, the outright love he knew had to be returned, because what other explanation was there for the long, intense looks Chris gave him at times? Oh, Chris looked away when he was caught out, but that didn't mean the looks didn't exist.

Peter slowly realized Chris was his anchor, that sometime over the years since Chris's return he'd become that important to him. When Peter was restless or angry, Chris could calm him, sometimes just by being near. If Chris noticed, he didn't say anything.

Occasionally Peter did date. He mostly did it to let off steam and to see if he could get Chris jealous. He thought it worked, but then Chris would go quiet and nod like Peter was doing the right thing. 

Nothing ever came of it, though. Peter dated omegas and betas, and Chris even dated someone once, a beta woman named Victoria. Peter hated her on sight, because he saw her as a threat. Gerard had introduced them. Chris seemed to like her. 

Peter spent three months grappling with his jealousy. But then Chris broke it off with her, and didn't date again. That was two years ago.

"There's a mixer here in Beacon Hills this weekend," Chris told him one day. "I think you should go."

Peter sighed. Rolled his eyes. "I'm not going alone."

"You should find a nice omega to get serious about, maybe even a mate," Chris continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. 

Like that would happen. "I'll go only if you promise to come with me," Peter said. 

Chris's expression went sour. "I'm not looking."

Peter shrugged. "Neither am I. But if you're going to pester me about 'getting out there', you should probably not be such a hypocrite."

* * *

"What are we doing out here?" Chris asked as they walked out on the balcony. 

"I don't want to be here," Peter said. "I don't want someone else. I want-"

Chris sucked in a breath. "Don't."

"Please," Peter said desperately. 

Chris was holding himself like he would spring into action at any moment. Holding himself back, though.

Peter didn't say anything else, just begged with his eyes. 

When Chris broke, when they finally kissed for the first time in twenty years, Peter sank into the kiss like he never wanted to leave. He never wanted it to end. Chris kissed him desperately and Peter let him take over and dominate it, breathless, perfect. It was everything Peter had dreamed of and more. 

"We should stop," Chris pants, pressing his forehead against Peter's.

"We should never stop," Peter countered, leaning up a little to press his lips against Chris's again.

But they eventually, reluctantly drew away from each other, and decided to leave the balcony separately.

The night had already changed everything between them. They had no idea things would change even more, and for so much the better.

* * *

After they dropped a drunken Stiles off with his father, they talked. Chris was just as intrigued as Peter, though he tried to hide it. Chris didn't want to get Peter's hopes up. The chances of something between the three of them actually working were slim.

"We could be together," Peter said. "We wouldn't have to hide it. At least not at home."

The idea of them having a home together made Chris's heart ache, but in a good kind of way.

"I know you liked him," Peter said when Chris stayed silent. "I like him, too."

It had felt nice, holding the omega between them. "That doesn't mean it'll work," Chris said.

"It's worth a try."

And Peter was right. It was worth trying. If they could be together, it was worth...

Everything.

* * *

Several days later, Chris gave in. "I guess we should come up with some kind of courting gift," he said.

Peter grinned. "I have an idea."

They hunted together. It was something they were both good at, and meaningful to them. 

Peter offered Chris the heart of the stag they brought down. Chris was high on adrenaline. He accepted and they built a fire. Chris roasted the heart on a stick and after he took a bite, he shared it with Peter.

Together they dressed and butchered the carcass. They brought the choicest meats to Stiles.

He accepted.

Not only that, but he accepted them being _them_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is the last chapter! I couldn't have finished it without twisted mind cheerleading.

After Stiles's heat, they were all worn out. Stiles slept. Chris slept.

Peter couldn't sleep. He watched them, the way they curled around each other — and around him, as well. Stiles was in the middle but Chris's hand had found its way beside Peter on the bed and the tips of his fingers were just barely touching Peter's hip.

Peter watched Stiles inhale and exhale, slowly, smelling of satisfied omega and the three of them together. He watched Chris roll closer to Stiles, and closer to Peter in the process. 

He didn't know what the future held for them. A bonding ceremony, of course. Moving in together. Looking for a house. Maybe children, and if what Stiles had said about his fertility was true, sooner than later.

But Chris and Peter were still going to have to navigate a relationship without a blueprint. There was no model to what they are interested in. Yes, there are two-alpha households, but they are more V relationships with their omegas than true triads. At least, that is always what he'd thought. Maybe some alphas were living the way Peter and Chris want to live with Stiles. 

It wasn't something he could solve now. His lovers, bondmates, were sleeping. He should be with them. 

Before he let his eyes fall shut, Peter slipped his hand into Chris's. 

Chris held on, even in his sleep.

* * *

The bonding ceremony was very casual and rushed. The courthouse wasn't Chris's choice of venue, but Stiles had already had his heat with them and they needed to bond legally as soon as possible. The threat of having to return to the heat hospital hung over Stiles's head like a cloud, and both Peter and Chris knew they'd do anything to keep him from going back to that miserable place.

Chris pledged his bond to Stiles, as did Peter. It felt so very incomplete. 

They went back to Peter's apartment after, and Stiles hugged and kissed them both.

"Now you," he said. 

At first Chris didn't know what he meant, but Peter seemed to catch on faster. He held his hands out to Chris and Chris took them.

Then, with Stiles acting as their bonder and witness, they pledged their bond to each other. 

There were tears in Peter's eyes as he promised to be everything he could be to Chris. Chris's eyes felt hot and were perhaps a little damp as well. 

They sealed their bond with a kiss, then looked at their smiling omega. 

"Perfect," Stiles said, and they both swooped in to kiss either side of his face at once.

* * *

"So… I'm gonna go stay at my dad's tonight," Stiles said, and Peter and Chris both turned to him, frowns on their faces. They saw he had a duffel packed and in his hand. They'd only been bonded a few days now, it's much too early for fighting.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

Chris was wondering the same thing. "Do we need to talk?"

Stiles shook his head, smiling. "No, nothing like that. I just… my dad isn't taking this whole me moving away suddenly and being bonded… You're not buying this at all, are you?"

Peter was still frowning, but Chris decided to go with his gut. He didn't think there was anything wrong, but there was something going on.

Stiles sighed. He put the duffel bag down. "I wanted to give you two time alone together."

Peter raised his eyebrows as Chris sucked in a breath. Peter asked, "Can you explain?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You know. You two. You should be together, have some time alone. _Alone_."

"Anything we do we can do together," Chris said, but his mind was already whirring with possibility.

"We have plenty of time to explore all of that," Stiles said. "And I do mean _all_ of that. But… I thought maybe it'd be nice for the two of you to have one night where you don't have to worry about me. Just… how long have both of you been pining away for each other, and now you haven't even had-" He cut himself off and sighed. "One night. I want to give you this."

Peter walked toward Stiles and took his face in his hands, then kissed him softly. He murmured something, whispered it really, and Chris couldn't hear. He could guess, though. Peter was thanking him.

Stiles kissed back and then threw a kiss over his shoulder at Chris. "Goodnight. You two have fun," Stiles said, and winked. Then he picked up his bag and headed out the door.

Chris stood there for a moment and so did Peter. Then Peter turned to him and gave him the shyest smile he'd seen the man give since he was a teenager.

Since they were both teenagers. It took Chris back, that smile. Filled his heart up with warmth.

"We should do more than just stand here," Chris said, reaching out to Peter. Peter came willingly, melting into Chris's arms. 

"I can think of a lot of things we can do," Peter whispered, kissing Chris's neck.

"Have you ever done this before?" Chris asked. "Been with another alpha?"

Peter stepped back to look Chris square in the face. "The only alpha I've ever wanted is you."

Chris didn't know what to do with that information except be honest. "I… me too." He smiled and reached up to touch Peter's cheek. "We don't have to do anything you don't want."

But Peter was already smirking. "Oh, I want. I want everything you can give me." He flattened his hand against Chris's chest, then trailed it down to where his dick was hard in his pants. "Can I have it?" he asked boldly.

"You want…?" Chris asked as his mouth went dry. 

"I want you to fuck me, Christopher," Peter said, and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "I want you to knot me."

Chris groaned. 

Peter went on. "Have you thought about it before, how it'd feel to be inside me?"

"Of course I have," Chris said, his hands finding Peter's hips and pulling him in closer. It was true — he'd had so many fantasies about just this, Peter in his arms, under him, sometimes riding him. "I've wanted you since I was nineteen years old. Can't tell you how many nights I got off to the thought of knotting your tight little ass." He palmed said ass and squeezed, testing.

Peter gasped and threw his head back. "Please, don't make me wait any longer."

And that was it, too. They'd both waited for so long for this. Chris was almost afraid the reality couldn't possibly live up to the fantasies he'd been living on for years. And yet something told him the reality would blow the fantasies out of the water.

They kissed as they stumbled back to the bedroom, Chris pulling at Peter's shirt and managing to unbutton his own jeans by the time they reached the bed. Peter pulled away just enough to toe off his shoes and skim out of his own pants, until he was standing naked and bold in front of him. Chris was caught off guard by how beautiful he was — it wasn't the first time he'd seen him naked, but the last time was during Stiles's heat when they'd both been too distracted.

This time, tonight, was just for them.

Chris forgot he was undressing himself and pulled Peter into another kiss, his hands running down Peter's body, exploring skin and muscle he'd never been privy to before. He was suddenly conscious of the calluses on his palms and fingers, Peter's body seeming too smooth for Chris's imperfections. But Peter only moaned and pressed into every touch, not minding the roughness.

"You aren't naked," Peter said after a few more moments. "This needs to change. Now."

Chris smirked and lightly bit at Peter's shoulder. "Get on the bed." He was surprised at how quickly Peter moved to obey. 

Once he was out of his own clothes, Chris opened the side table and removed the bottle of lube. It was a different one than he saw before, this one larger and a different brand. Plus, it was brand new and unopened. He realized Stiles must have put it there for them and felt a warm fondness for their omega sweep over him. He showed the bottle to Peter, knowing he'd understand. 

Peter smiled. "We're lucky men." Then he rolled over on his stomach and wiggled his ass invitingly. 

Chris wanted to laugh at the brazenness, at the playfulness. His heart felt light with happiness and heavy with love at the same time, a heady mix of emotion. Not to mention his cock was bobbing, hard when he wrapped his hand around it and stroked just for the sensation. Looking at Peter's naked ass was enough to have him ready to fuck, though he knew Peter would need much more.

He was determined to do this right. 

He opened the bottle and slicked his fingers thoroughly. Peter was already spreading his cheeks apart, showing off his hole, and Chris had to bite back another groan. This might be difficult, he thought. He was already impatient.

He distracted himself by leaning down and kissing Peter's back. His fingers found Peter's hole and rubbed at the tightness, not even trying to press in yet. Just rubbing. It was enough to make Peter moan and push back like he wanted more. It was amazing to Chris. He didn't think he could be as bold with his body, with asking for what he wanted. Luckily Peter already knew what he wanted and was giving it to him without hesitation.

"You're so beautiful," Chris said, his voice too gruff in his own ears. "That's it. Goddamn, Peter." He tested the tight furl of Peter's hole with a fingertip, and Peter immediately did something, pushing back, that made him open up.

Chris groaned as one finger sunk into Peter's ass. He pressed his face against Peter's shoulder, breathing deep. He stayed there, breathing, focusing on the way Peter's skin felt against his cheek, while his fingers slowly opened Peter up to him. Peter started making noises, just soft grunts and whines that were driving Chris crazy, and soon Chris was using the sounds to guide him to when he could add more, when Peter was ready to be filled.

"Just a little more," Chris said when Peter's legs began to tremble. "Get up on your knees for me."

Peter obeyed but he shook his head. "I don't know if I can take more."

Chris licked his lips and looked at where three of his fingers were buried in Peter's ass, a tight fit but he knew it wasn't enough stretch yet. "You have to if you want to take my knot. You… we don't have to do that."

"No, I want it," Peter said quickly. "More lube, though."

Chris nodded and added more, pushing it inside and around, listening to Peter's breath come faster and faster. "We can work up to it," Chris said. "We can do it another time."

But Peter growled out, "No."

It was unexpected and Chris couldn't help but find it cute. He bit his lip against a smile. "If you're sure."

Peter was sure. Peter seemed extremely sure. 

It took some time, but Chris managed to stretch Peter out enough to where Chris was satisfied he wouldn't get hurt. The last thing Chris wanted was to hurt Peter. 

Peter groaned when Chris finally lined up and pressed inside him with his cock instead of his fingers. Chris struggled to hold back, Peter's heat and tightness a welcome pleasure. But when Peter wanted to buck back, to take more before Chris thought he was ready, Chris held him still with his hands tight on Peter's hips.

Peter whined. "Please," he said, sounding desperate, scared Chris wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"We'll get there," Chris soothed. "I promise. Just let me get us there, okay?"

* * *

Chris was driving Peter crazy. His cock was thick inside him, and Peter just wanted more of it. More, always, forever. Everything he'd ever wanted — Chris's hands on him, pinning him in place, his lips and teeth grazing over Peter's shoulder. His voice, giving Peter sweet reassurance that yes, he'd get what he needed. The weight of him pushing down, the scent of his sweat clean and salty in the air.

Peter had fantasized before, played with toys, even got a small knotting dildo once to try to simulate what Chris might feel like inside him. He'd always thought of it like this, never the other way around, though he was sure he'd enjoy that, too, if it was something Chris wanted.

But this. This was his dream. Being with Chris without hiding his feelings, without hiding who he loved. And he loved Chris with his whole heart and said so out loud.

He felt Chris's hands tighten on his hips and the other alpha pressed in deeper. Chris said, "I love you, too," in a deep, rough voice.

Peter shuddered and pressed back, wanting more of the same. More of everything. 

"You're perfect," Chris told him. His voice was strained; he was having trouble holding back, then.

"Come on," Peter coaxed. "Give it to me."

"Yeah?" Chris asked, kissing Peter's shoulder. "You think you're ready?" He was still moving slowly, his strokes too even. 

Peter moaned and squeezed around him. It was enough to make Chris let out a shuddering breath and then start fucking into Peter like he wanted. Like they both needed.

Peter didn't often lose his ability to string the right words together. But once Chris found his target and started nailing Peter's prostate with every thrust of his cock, Peter could suddenly only make noises that only barely resembled words. The sound of their heartbeats thundering on seemed to overpower the sound of everything else.

When Chris's knot began to fill, Peter groaned at the sensation. Then there was one last push and suddenly they were locked together, the knot stretching Peter wide with Chris finally making a sound that Peter had never heard before. It thrilled him. And when Chris brought his hand around to stroke Peter's cock, to get him off, Peter knew he'd never feel anything quite like it.

Peter didn't realize he was about to come until it was happening. He felt his own knot swelling, and Chris tightened his hand around it as Peter came.

"Gorgeous," Chris said, keeping his grip on Peter's knot. He pulled him close against his chest and rolled them to their sides. 

"That… that was…" Peter panted out, but couldn't finish.

Chris chuckled and squeezed him, then rolled his hips just enough so that his knot tugged at Peter's rim. Peter moaned and shuddered, still coming. He knew Chris was, too.

"Incredible," Chris finished for him.

* * *

In the morning, Stiles brought them breakfast in bed, then cuddled up between them. Peter kissed his head and Chris smiled at both of them, wide enough that it hurt his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The official sequel won't start posting for awhile since I have to, you know, WRITE it first. I have a lot of other projects going so it may take some time. Thank you for being patient.


End file.
